


Red Eyes Behind Red Masks

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Discord: Poulécriture, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Identity, Translation, author : Arnemia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Quand deux âme-soeurs sont proches l'une de l'autre, leurs yeux deviennent rouges. Dommage que nos héros se voient toujours avec leurs costumes.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Poulécriture





	Red Eyes Behind Red Masks

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Eyes Behind Red Masks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595403) by [Arnemia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnemia/pseuds/Arnemia). 



Peter s'assit sur le toit d'un bâtiment, le sol bien loin de lui (chose peu étonnant à New-York). Il était tôt, le soleil faisait à peine son apparition à l'horizon et les rues étaient plus calmes que durant la nuit, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire une pause. Le garçon était épuisé et il s'endormirait presque assis, mais il sourit sous son masque. Il ne serait bientôt plus seul.

« **Hey, Baby Boy** , ronronna Wade quelques instants plus tard.

\- **Tu es en retard** , répondit Peter, feignant un ton sérieux. »

Quelques semaines plus tôt ils avaient commencé à se retrouver tous les jours. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient ensemble, loin de là, mais ce moment de la journée restait le préféré de Peter. Dans un monde où tout le monde avait son âme-sœur l'attendant quelque part, ne pas avoir trouvé la sienne était plutôt déprimant.

« **Dis-moi** , commença Wade en s'asseyant à côté de lui, **pourquoi veux-tu toujours passer du temps avec ce délicieux mercenaire juste ici** (il fit un geste de main vers son corps de haut en bas), **mais tu ne veux toujours pas sortir avec moi ?** »

Le sourire de Peter s'effaça.

« **Tu sais bien que ça ne marche pas comme ça. Il faut qu'on trouve nos âme-sœurs.**

\- **Nuuuul !** S'exclama Deadpool en se balançant d'avant en arrière au bord du toit. J **uste parce qu'il y a un hypothétique partenaire parfait quelque part ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas s'amuser.** »

Le regard désapprobateur de Peter était visible même au travers de son masque.

« **Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, Baby Boy**

\- **Écoute, Deadpool, c'est juste tellement... tellement insupportable. Quand on vit dans un monde où ton partenaire attend quelque part mais tu n'arrives pas à le trouver... Tous les jours à l'école je vois...** » Peter s'arrêta de parler pendant une seconde, se rendant compte qu'il était à deux doigts de révéler son identité secrète. « **Euh, je veux dire... Je** _ **voyais**_ **, parce que je... je ne suis pas du tout... plus du tout à l'école** , bégaya-t-il avant de se reprendre. **Tous les jours je voyais les gens se trouver. A chaque fois que je voyais quelqu'un marcher vers moi, les yeux rouges, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser. Mais ensuite il voyait à quel point j'avais l'air d'être excité et secouait la tête en me regardant avec tellement de pitié. Ce n'était jamais moi. La personne derrière ou à côté, mais jamais moi.** »

Wade avait écouté son petit discours en silence, mais il en avait assez entendu.

« **Arrête, Spidey !** » Peter leva la tête, surpris du ton sec de l'homme. « **Tais-toi ! Arrête de te plaindre. Même si tu n'arrives pas à trouver ton partenaire, c'est lui qui devrait faire de son mieux pour te trouver. Parce que si je savais que quelqu'un comme toi m'attendait, je passerais tout mon temps à te chercher. Tout le monde devrait se sentir heureux de t'avoir comme possible partenaire.** »

Peter ne pouvait que le regarder, sans un mot, abasourdi. Cependant, Wade n'avait toujours pas terminé.

« **Tu es le plus grand héros de New-York,** _ **Spider-Man**_ **! Tu as le cul le plus délicieux de tout l'Amérique. Je ne sais peut-être pas à quoi tu ressembles, même si ce costume serré ne laisse pas grand-chose à l'imagination, mais je peux te dire une chose dont je suis sûr : tu as beaucoup plus de chance de trouver quelqu'un que moi.** »

Le garçon ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'avait jamais vu le mercenaire s'emporter autant. Il finit par se reprendre et chercher une réponse.

« **Euh, oui bon, tu peux être particulier parfois, mais ça ne veut pas dire que personne ne peut te supporter.**

\- **Pff, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Baby Boy, toujours à voir le meilleur chez les gens.**

\- **C'est parce que la plupart du temps il y a plein de choses à voir. Et c'est pareil pour toi. Tu plaisantes toujours, tu ne perds jamais ton calme, c'est ce côté si particulier qui fait tout ton charme. Et tes pancakes sont les meilleurs.** »

Wade avait l'air d'être si perdu que Peter se demanda s'il allait s'en remettre.

« **Tu essaies juste d'être gentil. Et même si tout ça était vrai tu n'as pas vu le pire.** »

Il enleva soudainement son masque avant de regarder le plus jeune. Peter hoqueta de surprise, ce que Wade prit pour du dégoût.

« **Tu vois, je savais que toi aussi tu serais dégoûté.** »

Peter posa doucement une main sur la joue de Wade, le faisant sursauter.

« **Tu... Tu...** »

Il n'arrivait pas à dire autre chose.

« **Ouais, je sais, c'est particulièrement moche aujourd'hui. Je devrais y aller avant que tu ne t'évanouisses et tombes du toit.** »

Deadpool se leva et était sur le point de partir lorsque Peter lui attrapa la main.

« **Attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !** »

Il se leva à son tour et regarda Wade pendant de longues secondes avant de baisser la tête et de lentement enlever son masque.

« **Qu'est-ce que...** entendit-il Deadpool dire. »

Il ne parvint pas à lever la tête de suite. Il hésita et dut rassembler tout son courage avant de le regarder. Ce fut au tour de Wade d'être interloqué. Sous les cheveux bruns de Peter se trouvaient deux yeux rubis brillants.

« **Tes yeux...**

\- **Comme les tiens. Salut, âme-sœur, je m'appelle Peter Parker.** »

Wade se reprit rapidement (rester silencieux ne lui ressemblait pas) et, avant même de se présenter, il tira le garçon contre lui et posa une main sur ses fesses.

« **Wade. Wade Wilson. Et je suis sûr que tu es encore au lycée, Petey.**

\- **Grillé** , rit Peter. »

Puis il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire. Cette fois, il était sûr que ce n'était pas une erreur. Il était certain qu'il pouvait faire confiance au destin et à son mercenaire personnel.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et purent enfin voir la couleur naturelle de leurs yeux : marrons comme les feuilles d’automne et bleus comme le fond de l'océan. Peter sourit.

« **Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais préférer une autre couleur que le rouge, mais j'ai déjà peur de me perdre dans tes yeux à tout jamais.** »

Wade passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Peter et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« **Je vais rougir si tu continues.** »

Ils se sourirent avant que l'estomac de Peter ne se manifeste.

« **On dirait que quelqu'un a faim.** »

Le plus jeune se frotta le crâne, gêné, et acquiesça. Wade regarda sa montre.

« **On a assez de temps pour le petit-déjeuner, non ?** »

Le mercenaire regarda Peter et ce dernier sourit.

« **Tu peux me faire des pancakes avant que j'aille en cours ?**

\- **Autant que tu veux, Baby Boy.** »

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
